Demon Eyes
by YourCheshireCat13
Summary: Albert Wesker needed no one, or so he thought until he met a cute little goth vampire and his world was turned upside down. Wesker is a little OOC sorry if you're not into that but don't like, don't read. M for sexual content and language. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this story and all other RE stories will be a cross between the movies and the games. I like some of the movie characters (Wesker included) a bit more than the game versions, if you disapprove then I'm sorry but it's my story. Hope you enjoy it and please R &R. :)**

It was late. The clock on the screen indicated that it was well past 3am. Albert Wesker sat, staring blankly at the screen, boredom apparent on his face. "Sir, a biological abnormality has been detected within the city," one of the nameless soldiers under his command reported. "Where," Wesker replied, sounding curious and slightly interested. "It appeared in sector 3 sir," the soldier said. Wesker sat pondering this for a moment before he stood from his chair and turned to the soldier. "Let's go find this abnormality," he spoke then walked past the soldier. The elevator ride to the surface was quiet and boring. As the two men walked through the empty streets of the city, Wesker couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched. "Stay sharp," he told the soldier, not that he cared for the man but it would be easier to find and capture the abnormality with two people rather than just himself. "What are you two doing out so late?" A feminine voice asked. Both men turning from side to side, trying to locate the source of the voice. "No one comes out this late anymore," the voice continued. Wesker stopped, putting his arm out to stop the other man. "Will you play with me?" The small voice seemed to tease. Suddenly the soldier screamed as he was attacked. Wesker turned to see a small figure hanging from the man's back and it appeared to be biting at his neck. Before he could act, the figure and the other man vanished into an alleyway. "I'm very sorry about that, it's just I haven't had much to eat since the outbreak started," the voice seemed sincere. Wesker then turned around and saw the same small figure on top of the street lamp. He stepped forward slowly as not to scare the tiny thing away. He caught a glimpse of its eyes, glowing turquoise and staring right at him. He watched as the figure climbed down the pole of the lamp, jump and land right in front of him. A black hazy aura seemed to hang about the creature before him, playing on his curiosity. Slowly it stood up, it's head stopping right below his shoulders. "I'm Luna," it spoke, and it became apparent that it was not an 'it' at all but rather a 'she' and she had been the source of the voice from earlier. "You aren't like your friend, you smell different, you smell much sweeter and tastier," she hissed at the last bit. Wesker's lips twitched at the corner a bit as if he were trying to hide a smirk. Suddenly the small girl was engulfed in a cloud of thick black smoke and then vanished. She reappeared behind Wesker and started to lunge for his neck when he turned and grabbed her by the throat. She hissed and snarled, clawing at his hand and arm, her pointed teeth bared. Growing bored of the situation, Wesker hit the side of her head with the butt of his gun and threw her over his shoulder. When Luna awoke, she was locked in a large glass room and the mysterious man that had hit her was hunched over his keyboard, typing away. She closed her eyes and let the darkness cloak her, hoping it would fool the man into thinking she had escaped. "Are you still hungry?" He asked and she cursed mentally, her weakness was just that. She reappeared and replied, "yes, very". He stood and walked towards the glass, looking in on his catch. To say that she was fair skinned was an understatement, her skin was white, pure white. Her slender face was framed by thick black hair that hung to her thighs. She was dressed in ratty black clothes but the thing that stood out was her eyes. Glowing bright, blueish-green, framed in black that looked like it could have been makeup, and staring right at him. "So what exactly is it that you require. . . For suatainance?" He spoke as he observed her. "Oh maybe a nice ham sandwich and some chips, oh and a Pepsi to go with it all," she said sarcastically. "Is that all?" He asked, the sarcasm clearly wasted on him. She laughed aloud, "I'm a vampire, silly," she giggled. "So human blood then," he replied and started to walk away. "Id like to taste you," she spoke darkly, liking her lips in anticipation. He smelled fantastic, sweet like candy. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You wouldn't like the outcome," he stated and began walking away once more. A small growl escaped her black lips at his words. "I will taste you, even if I have to kill you to do so," she thought to herself. Wesker walked down the hallways until he came to the soldiers quarters. He needed the girl's hunger suppressed if he was going to bring her out of that holding cell to run tests on her. Her uncanny ability to cloak could be useful to him. He also needed to find out what else she could do and he couldn't have her trying to bite his neck if he was going to do so. "I need one volunteer," he spoke after opening the door. The men in the room all looked to one another, knowing that Wesker needing a volunteer would be bad for whoever went. Irritated with the unwillingness of the group he walked forward to a rather large man and ordered him to come with him. As they entered the room, Wesker noticed the girl seemed to have vanished from the cell. He rushed to the computer and scanned the cell for life forms. Sure enough she was still inside and waiting to pounce as soon as he opened the door. "Stand in front of the cell door," Wesker commanded. Hesitantly, the man stepped forward until he was right in front of the door. No sooner than it had opened the tiny girl shot forward, colliding with the man full force and knocking him flat on his back. The man screamed as she tore past the fabric covering his neck and sank her razor sharp teeth into his neck. It was fascinating to watch as the tiny girl overpowered a man more than twice her size. Soon the man lay there twitching as his life blood was drained and consumed. Once she had drained the man she turned her bloodlusted eyes towards Wesker. Her eyes glowed more brightly than before and blood dripped from her mouth. She leapt from where she was crouched onto Wesker's chest, surprising him with how much force she had behind her jump. Luna hissed and shrieked like a wild animal, trying to get to his throat. It was then he realised just how sharp her fingernails really were. Like daggers, they ripped his jacket and down through his skin. It was oddly exciting, her strength and speed were astonishing. If he could get her hunger under control, she could be valuable to him. "I will taste your blood, I need it," she growled as she struggled against him. Wesker sighed, getting annoyed and began using his inhuman strength to bind her arms behind her. She grunted angrily, trying to free her arms. Finally she closed her eyes and the black aura that had been there previously returned. When she opened her eyes and realized just where she was and what she was doing, she blushed a bit. "Forgive me, I ... I can't control in sometimes, it's like having a demon living in your head," Luna said as Wesker continued to restrain her. He slowly released her, noting her apparent change of personality. "What was that?" He asked, sounding angry. She ducked her head a bit and replied, "you see, vampires can survive without feeding but the effects can be detrimental to the psyche, being that food is scarce in the city, it's hard to keep the frenzy at bay. I am by no means a helpless little girl as my appearance would suggest". He stood, listening slightly as she explained but also contemplating the amount of strength he could acquire from her, all he needed was a sample of her blood. A dark look spread across his face as he reached behind himself without her noticing, and grabbed a syringe that had a mild sedative in it. In one swift movement, he plunged the needle into her neck and injected her with the sedative. Shock spread on her face before she began to drift into unconsciousness and fell forward into his arms. "Wha- didju do to m-" she tried to say before she was totally consumed. "Sleep little one, it'll all be over soon," he murmured as her eyes lolled back into her head. Wesker lifted Luna easily and lay her down on the metal examining table, strapping her arms and legs down so that she couldn't escape. He began running his tests, starting with a blood sample then moving on. By the time he had concluded his studies, she had begun to stir. She glared up at him, angry that he had deceived her. "You're just like every other man out there," she spat as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm not a man, I am Albert Wesker, I am a God!" He growled. She scoffed and closed her eyes. "I needed to run some tests on you, you fascinate me and I need to know how you do what you do," he said in a very bored sounding tone. "Please unbind me, this is very uncomfortable," she mumbled angrily. He pressed a button and the metal cuffs on the table unlatched. She sat up, rubbing her wrists and sniffed herself. "Ugh the clothes smell," she proclaimed and began pulling her top off. "Is there a shower here I can use?" She asked. As he turned to look at her, he quickly shielded his eyes. "Christ woman, put your shirt back on!" He exclaimed. She frowned but did as she was told. "Okay, it's on," she grumbled. He sighed in disbelief and began leading her to his personal quarters to shower, still not trusting her, he stood outside the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna began by removing her bloodstained top then her bottoms. She walk toward the massive shower and turned the water on. Her smooth pale skin glistened as the water flowed over her nude body. Her hands began scrubbing her skin which was covered by light blue tattoo like markings. She looked around for soap or body wash and found a few bottles without any labels so she decided to test them and find what she was looking for, she opened one and was intoxicated by the delicious scent that radiated from it. 'No wonder he smelled so divine,' she thought, allowing dirty thoughts to enter her mind. He was quite handsome in a god-like manner. His sunglasses only making him more mysterious. Maybe she could learn to like this Albert Wesker man. Especially since he smelled and looked edible. She licked her lips, imagining sinking her teeth into his neck whilst he played with her body. Once she finished her shower, she stepped forth from the steam filled room in nothing but a towel. "If I'm going to stay here with you, I require some accommodations," she murmured, eyeing him up and down, feeling a heat growing in her nether regions. Wesker sat in awe of the beautiful creature before him, of course he'd never let here see though. "And what might these accommodations be?" He drawled. "First I'm going to need some clothes, and I want to pick them, I want to be allowed to roam freely, I must feed once a day to keep my hunger under control, and I want to see your eyes," she concluded. "Oh and I want a bedroom, much like this one," she whispered in his ear after disappearing and reappearing behind him. He had a chill down his spine but turned and asked, "is that everything"? She smiled darkly. "For now". "Very well, we will leave to shop in a few moments, for the time being dressing this," he said, handing her an outfit similar to his. He heard her towel hit the floor as she began dressing. He chances a peak over his shoulder and was not disappointed. Her body curved in all the right places. He also noted all the markings she had. Once she had finished, she touched his shoulder. The outfit was a bit large on her but it would have to do for now. Once Wesker and Luna had returned from shopping, he showed her to her new room. It was large like his own but made to match her eye colors. She smile and thanked him before entering and closing the door behind her. As she unpacked she pulled out the tablet they had bought and pulled up a music site and began listening to Deadmau5 while she put her clothes away. She smiled as she remembered life before the outbreak. Not that human life had meant anything to her, being born a vampire, she had little concern for the humans, however they did have great music. Before the outbreak she had discovered many different genres she liked. Dubstep being her favorite. She laughed and shook her head, "what a stupid thing to think of now," she said to herself. She put everything away except for one outfit she had liked a little more than the others. She walked to the bathroom and began combing her hair and pulled out three different boxes of hair dye. Wesker stood in his lab examining the blood sample he had acquired from Luna earlier. He shook his head, trying to figure out what it was that made her as powerful as she was. Her blood was different than a humans much like his own but she didn't have the T-viris and he did. Perhaps that's why he smelled so good to her. He wondered as he studied the x-rays and blood sample. He made a mental note that he was going to have to bring in more guards and some additional 'staff' if he was going to keep her fed. His mind traveled back to after her shower. The image of her nude body fresh in his mind. He felt his leather pants growing tighter as he thought of her, the curve of her hips to her pale pink nipples. She was perfect in every way. He hated her because she may be even more perfect than him but his lust for her said otherwise. He shook his head, willing the thought and his hardness away. In her room, Luna tossed and turned in her bed. She awoke suddenly and looked about panting. Not wanting to just lay there, she dressed in the outfit she had had on and walked toward the lab. Sure enough, she found Wesker bent over his desk, consumed by his work. Just as she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off. "I'd rather you not bother me while I'm working," he said and was silent once more. She frowned. "But I'm bored, play with me, c'mon please I'm really bored," she whimpered. He sighed and turned to her. "So what do you propose we do hmm?" He asked sounding annoyed. "I want to go somewhere that I can show you something special," she replied smiling. He groaned in disgust and began to turn back to his work. "You misunderstand me," she said as she started to walk away. As she walked back towards her room something caught her eye. Her mouth gaped open as she gazed upon the ebony wood and ivory keys. This was a full stage grand piano and it was beautiful. Luna sat down and let her fingers feel the ivory. It had a collection of dust, indicating it hadn't been played in a while. She struck the first notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata but it was horribly out of tune. She looked about and found the tuning tool and got the elegant piano back in tune. Once she had done that, she sat back down and began playing once more. Music filled the room and the hallway outside. She let herself become lost in her music, little did she know she was being watched. Note after note flowed from her fingers. When she ended the piece, she stood to leave when she noticed Wesker standing, leaned against the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I disturb you," she asked looking down a bit. "Not at all," he replied softly looking up and down her soft face. "Oh then did you need something, like for you research or what?" She continued getting a bit antsy. It was apparent to her that he wasn't interested in her. "I was simply enjoying the music," he stated smiling a bit. His hand moved to his face and he pulled the dark glasses away, allowing her to see his eyes for the first time. She smiled as she stared into the golden red eyes that belonged to Albert Wesker. He certainly was a mystery to her. One moment he was cold and harsh and the next he was all warm and gentlemanly and it was beginning to confuse the hell out of her. She wanted to kiss those perfect lips, wanted to know what they tasted like. Slowly she stood up on her toes, leaning towards his gorgeous face. He didn't move. She inhale softly and let her lip brush his. They were soft. She couldnt stand it any longer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. She breathed into the kiss and sighed as she pulled away feeling a wave of regret crash over her as she released him. "I am so sorry about that, I don't know what I was thinking, I ... I," she was cut off by his lips crushing hers. Her eyes widened in surprise but closed as she moaned softly. He lifted her off the floor and automatically her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked them to his bedroom, his lips never leaving hers, and lay her on his king size bed. Wesker's tongue slipped past Luna's lips. She gasped as he explored the inside of her mouth. He pulled back slowly with her lower lip between his teeth. She was in heaven and didn't want any of this to stop. She inhaled his irresistible scent and sighed. Suddenly the alarm blared, announcing that someone had invaded the complex. Wesker growled in frustration as he got up and told Luna to grab her things. She nodded and vanished to her room and began packing everything she had into a large bag Wesker had bought her in case of 'emergencies'. It was just large enough to hold everything. She ran back to Wesker's room and found him holding only a few things. A vial of blood, a pack of syringes, and a few other things. "If that's my blood destroy it, no one else can get there hands on it," she spoke. He nodded and smashed the vial on the floor then grabbed her arm and began heading towards the exit. They were in the main hallway when a voice familiar to Wesker yelled, "gotcha, you bastard"! Wesker ground his teeth at the voice. "Redfield." He growled. Both Luna and Wesker turned to look at Chris Redfield and his team. Luna, seeing the anger on Wesker's face, hissed then leapt forward, attacking the man to Chris's left and immediately began shredding his throat. After he was dead, she turned her attention to Chris. "I think you need to leave us alone," a demonic voice hissed. "Who the fuck are you?" Chris spouted off. "Your worst nightmare!" The demon snarled and attacked Chris before he could have time to react. "FUCK!" Chris yelled, "GET THIS THING OFF ME"! A single shot rang throughout the corridor and Luna, who was attacking Chris, stopped suddenly and fell to the floor and became deathly still. Before anyone could blink, Wesker grabbed her bag and her then flew to the elevator and started it. "Damn it Luna, please be alive," Wesker whispered as he looked over her, checking for a wound. He found the single bullet hole in her left shoulder. She twitched a bit as her eyes opened. "I'm okay, just a flesh wound really," she mumbled. Once the elevator had reached the top, he carried her and her bag to his black Challenger SRT Hellcat and put her in the passenger seat, climbed in the driver's seat, started the car and floored it away from the complex. As he did, he punched a few buttons on cellphone that initiated the self destruct sequence inside the complex. "Hold on, it's going to get bumpy," he said. She mumbled something unintelligible as her head lolled to the side. "What, stay with me Luna!" He yelled. "I said I need to feed," she panted.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesker drove until he was away from the city and found himself racing towards nothingness. He needed to find someplace and someone to feed his vampire. He drove until he was in the woods and he came across a small rundown inn. He ran in and checked both of them into a room then went to the car and carried Luna into their room. "I'll go find someone for you to eat," he said but before he could turn and leave, she bit is arm and sucked in a bit of his blood. She instantly healed and sat up in shock. She licked her lips as the sweet taste of Wesker lingered on her tongue. "You taste divine," she moaned and fell back onto the bed, writhing in the pleasure she felt spreading through her body. Slowly she unzipped the corset she wore and pulled it off. "Want to continue?" She asked in a seductive tone. He climbed on the bed next to her, and resumed kissing her delicious lips. Her hands ventured down to his firm ass and she cupped it, admiring how athletic a toned his body was. Her hands then found the zipper to the shirt he wore and she practically tore it out when she unzipped it. It was his turn now, he flipped her onto her back and slipped his belt out of its loops, folding it over once and bringing it delicately up her backside to indicate his intentions. She moaned at the thought and pushed herself up on all fours making sure her ass was arched upward for him to punish. "Beg me for it, and call me Sir," he whispered in her ear. "Sir, I've been a bad girl, please punish me," she whimpered. Crack. His belt came down hard on her ass. She cried out but wiggled a bit, asking for more. Again, his belt made abrupt contact with her perfect pale bum. He continued until her panties were visibly drenched and she was panting from the pleasure. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back, rubbing his bulge against her ever growing wetness. "How bad do you want it?" He teased, however she could do no more than whimper as he toyed with her oh-so-willing body. He turned and reached into her bag and pulled forth a ball gag and fastened it around her face. He gave it a firm tug, making sure it stayed where it belonged. He slid her panties down and pushed her skirt up then made quick work of his own clothes, his erection springing free. He examined his prize a bit, spreading the lips gently and taking in the sight of her blossoming flower. It smelled and looked delicious but that would have to wait as his libido would only allow him to wait so long. He slid the head of his throbbing member up the folds of her delicate flesh. She tensed as she took in the pleasure he was allowing her. Slowly he pressed himself into her dripping crevice, letting out a low growl as he did. Her walls instantly squeezed around him, wringing a delicious sound from his lips. Once he was buried to the hilt in her warm body, he stilled for a moment, taking in the delectable sight before him. Her face buried in the sheets and her ass in the air, her warm wet pussy full of his cock. It was almost too much, however his thoughts were interrupted by a small whimper and his little toy wiggling beneath him. Oh she was naughty, begging him even while gagged. He pulled back and rammed himself into her, full force causing the bed to shake. He did so a second time and she screamed against the gag, pleasure overtaking her. He began a steady pace, pumping in and out of her hard. Her juices beginning to flow over his member making it that much more pleasurable for both of them. Suddenly he stopped and flipped her onto her back and removed the gag. "I want to hear you scream my name when you cum!" He groaned delightfully and he plunged himself back into her. He rammed her harder and harder, sweat covering his chest and forehead. The bed beneath them shook and squeaked under the stress. "Oh god! Oh god! Yes! Oh my god! WESKER!" She screamed as her juices flooded down onto him. Her screams of pleasure were enough to drive him mad with lust as he pumped harder and faster into her until he spilled forth into her. A husky cry of pleasure escaping his lips. He panted as his climax came to its end and he collapsed beside her, causing the front legs of the bed to give out. They both chuckled a bit as they panted, absorbing each other's euphoria. "That was amazing," Luna said breathlessly. "It was," Wesker replied. She snuggled up against his side and closed her eyes. Not needing sleep, he just lay there and held her while she slept. Luna awoke feeling in an ecstatic state, realizing that Wesker had held her while she slept. She smiled and kissed his bare chest making him smile and open his eyes. "Did you sleep well," he murmured. She smiled and nodded. "Good, unfortunately we must move to a new location to avoid any further confrontation with S.T.A.R.S. and the like," he continued. "I have someplace we could go, but you'd have to do exactly as I say," she said. "Very well, what must I do?" He asked. As she explained, they walked to the car and she gave him the coordinates and they were off. They arrived at the entrance of a cave and Wesker stopped the car, cutting the engine. "Alright now let me make my mark on you so that the others don't try to hurt you," she commanded. He stepped toward her slowly until he was standing right in front of her. She looked up at him before biting into her own wrist, drawing forth a small amount of blood, and using her blood and fingernail she carved a small symbol into his hand. Both of their skin healed and where she had carved was the same symbol but light blue, much like the marks on her body. He looked at it briefly before asking what it meant. "It means that you belong to me and that no other vampire can touch you without my permission," she said softly. He smiled a bit, brushing over the small mark with his other hand. "Let's go," she spoke, grabbing his hand and walking into the cave. Once inside they came to a wall with a stone sticking out of it. Luna put her hand in the center of the stone and instantly it began to glow and a door opened, granting them access to the vampire lair within. They walked for a bit down a hallway until they came to another door. What awaited behind the door was nothing like Wesker was expecting. Strobe lights flashed all around the room was mostly dark save for the blacklights above. Girls danced on poles and heavy techno music played loudly from a giant set of speakers in the back. Wesker cringed at the scene around him. He was not by any means a club goer. Suddenly he was being pulled further into the environment by his slender little vampire. Once again they were at another door. The next room was massive and open. It was as if they had stepped into a large meadow. There was sun in the sky above and grass beneath their feet. "Welcome to my home," she said, smiling at him. "How," is all he could manage to say as he gazed in awe at the beautiful scenery around them. "Vampires live for a very, very long time, we had to do something with our time and since we don't exactly belong in a society full of humans, we build underground societies," she replied, "c'mon, this way," she continued, walking towards a wooded area. They walked until they came to a massive castle that looked like it had been there for centuries. By the time they had arrived, the fake sun had begun to set. They stepped inside only to be greeted by a large sword crashing into the floor. "Father it's me, Luna!" She exclaimed. There was a sound of stones grinding together then a tall slender man stepped forth, his eyes glowing much like Luna's but a darker shade of blue. "Luna? You're back?!" The man cried happily and hugged her tightly. "Your mother will be so happy!" He continued before stopping and eyeing Wesker with heavy scrutiny upon his face. "And who might this be," he asked inhaling Wesker's scent. "He belongs to me father, I marked him, his name is Albert Wesker but I just call him Wesker, and Wesker this is my father Vincent," she said stepping protectively in front of Wesker. "Well in that case I am not allowed to harm you but if you hurt my daughter I will make sure you suffer greatly, now that we've gotten that established, welcome to Castle Ravensblood," her father spoke in a somewhat friendly tone. He motioned for them to enter and followed them as they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This chapter contains a very sexy, very steamy Wesker shower scene, you're welcome Wesker fanboys, and fangirls :{D**

Vincent lead Wesker and Luna his throne room. "Luna? Luna is that you my dear?" a woman cried out happily. "Mother!" Luna exclaimed as she ran towards the woman. "Oh you're home, and you've brought company I see, my is he handsome," she teased her daughter, turning to Wesker, she extended her hand to greet him. "Hello darling, I'm Astrid, and you are," she said pleasantly. "I'm Albert Wesker, but most just refer to me as Wesker," he replied, taking her hand to shake it delicately. "Will you two be staying long?" Astrid asked, turning back to her daughter. "Only until we can be sure that the men hunting Wesker are off the trail, so to speak,"Luna spoke dryly, feeling a bit hungry. "Well you are welcome to stay as long as you need, right dear," Astrid said, sounding a bit firm at the last bit. "Yes my love, our daughter is always welcome here and so is her friend of course," He replied. "Now then you two must be famished, good thing you came when you did, dinner is almost ready, and don't worry dear Wesker, we have normal people food as well," Astrid proclaimed, leading them to the dining area. The room was large and decorated by multiple tapestry with ravens upon them. Once everyone was seated, several large trays of food were brought forth and the table was soon full of different types of meats, cheeses, and appetizers. The servers brought out several bottles of expensive looking wine and a few bottles of what appeared to be blood. Wesker looked at Luna, surprised. "Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we have to skulk around and consume nothing but blood. We may not need to eat but we enjoy it and many other fine things in this life," she informed him before cutting off a large piece of turkey for herself, placing it on her plate along with an assortment of delicious looking foods. Wesker sat, unsure of what to do, so Luna began loading his plate as well. He smiled at her and nodded in silent thanks. "Would you like some wine master?" One of the servers asked him, "or would you prefer a glass of blood"? "Um, wine please," he replied. Luna giggled a bit and bit off a small piece of turkey. "Blood please, Jameson," she said, smiling at the server. "Of course miss Luna, and how have things been?" the server replied, smiling back at her. "Quite well thank you," she spoke. He nodded and walked away after filling her and Wesker's glasses. After they had eaten, Luna led Wesker to her old bedroom in the castle. As soon as they were alone, he pushed her against the wall, smashing his lips to hers. She moaned softly into the kiss, melting into his arms. He allowed her to push him backwards till he hit the mattress of her massive bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He groaned and resumed kissing her tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging lightly. He then flipped them so he that he was on top. "It would seem that I forgot our bags in the car," He said, slightly disappointed. She smiled at that, sliding out from under him and walking to the wall. Looking at him, she pushed one of the stones in and the wall opened revealing a multitude of toys. "What's your fancy?" she asked, teasingly. He too stood and walked to the wall and began scanning through until he found what he was looking for. He then turned and pushed her onto the bed, commanding her to roll onto her stomach. Once she had complied, he tied her arms to both sides of the bed then blindfolded her. "What's your fancy," he mocked before bringing a flogger down hard on her buttocks. She yelped in pain. Again he struck her hard. It stung like hell, more so than his belt, and she wasn't sure she was enjoying this. He was quite strong and that flogger was very sharp on the ends. Once more the flogger hit her. "Sir could you please use a different toy, that one hurts," she asked softly, pain staining her delicate voice. "Certainly little one, he replied and turned, grabbing a riding crop instead. He grazed her skin with it testing grounds so to speak. "How's this one?" he spoke, flicking his wrist just enough for the crop to make a crack sound on her bum. She yelped once more but instead of it being one of pain, there was pleasure mixed in. He smiled, as he heard his answer loud and clear. He whipped until her ass was bright red then stood back, inspecting his handy work. "Lift your hips a bit," he ordered. She of course complied, lifting up much as she could. It was enough that Wesker could see his goal, parting the soft lips he leaned in, tasting her for the first time. Luna let out a hearty moan of pleasure as his tongue caressed her folds. She found herself rocking back and forth slightly. Suddenly she jolted forward and gasped loudly. He had found his target and began pinching and teasing her clitoris. She bucked her hips wildly against the overpowering pleasure surging through her body. "Ah, oh god, please don't stop! OH GOD DON'T STOP! AHHHH-"she cried out as her juices flowed forth like a fountain. She panted as her body shook with the powerful climax tearing through her. He smirked, feeling satisfied with the situation, he began unbuckling his belt and removing his clothes. He tore her skirt off completely, causing her to gasp excitedly. She moaned loudly as he pushed himself into her. Once he was fully submersed in her dripping crevice, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back a bit and began pumping in and out of her roughly. Her body, having already gone through a massive climax, trembled beneath him and she panted, ecstasy taking over entirely. He released her hair, moving his hands to her hips to center his thrusts. Her muscles clenched tightly around him and he could tell she was close to climaxing again. He stopped suddenly, unbinding her hands and flipping her onto her back. "I want to see your face," he murmured in a heavenly voice and slammed himself into her once more. Sweat beaded on his perfect chest as he neared his peak. She clenched once more and that was it. His eyes rolled into his head, sending her over the edge. She screamed her pleasure as she shook with a powerful orgasm. Clenching the bedding below, he thrust until he emptied his seed into her, groaning in euphoria as he did. He panted as his arms gave way and he collapsed on the bed next to her. Luna rolled onto her side slowly and ran her hand through Wesker's now messy blonde hair. It was incredibly sexy to see him covered in sweat and his hair a disheveled mess, his golden red eyes glowed dimly ans he lay there in a blissful state. She sighed and climbed onto the bed fully, snuggling into the pillows and closing her eyes. He was quick to join her as a nice night's sleep would be nice. Wesker woke much earlier than her, not wanting to wake her, he got up and began looking for the shower. The smell of last night's sex lingering in his nostrils, he desired to be clean of the foul odor. He was quick to find the bathroom, still completely naked, he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before climbing in. Once the water was nice and hot, he stepped in, letting the water flow over his shoulders and down his chiseled chest and abs. Slowly, he leaned his head back, running his hands through his hair as it became drenched. Steam soon filled the room as he bathed, enjoying the hot water pouring over his flawless skin. He found a bottle of body wash and began lathering himself. He stood under the stream, rinsing away all the soap on his skin moving to shampoo his hair. Once he was fully bathed, he stepped from the shower, water dripping from his skin. He quickly found a towel and wrapped it around his waist. After fixing his hair as much as he could, he made his way back to the bedroom where Luna had awakened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Wesker is VERY OOC in this chapter so just a heads up sorry if it bothers you but I hope you enjoy the fluff.**

Once Luna caught sight of her lover, she groaned sexily and bit her lower lip. Clad in nothing but a towel, he stood as the remaining droplets of water ran down his chest. As much as Wesker loved seeing her that way, they needed to relocate to a facility so that he could further his research. "We need to get moving," he stated. She frowned slightly but nodded. "I have some clean clothes for you," she spoke, handing him shiny black vinyl clothes. He smirked, raising an eyebrow at the garments. "It's all I have that will fit you," she said, turning to her closet and pulling forth a black miniskirt and corset with turquoise bindings over the stays. Not wasting any time, she began dressing herself then turned to Wesker, absorbing the delicious sight of him in the skin tight vinyl. "Mmm If only..." she trailed off, letting very naughty thoughts to enter her head. He raised a questioning eyebrow which was acknowledged by a shake of her head. The final things she handed him were a pair of black sunglasses and a trench coat that looked like it belonged in a kink video. "I'm sorry it's all I have, unless you want a straight jacket," she nearly giggled as he eyed the thing like it had personally offended him. "I will get you back for this later," he growled as he begrudgingly slipped his arms into the coat. She had to stifle a sigh at the sexiness on display. Her biggest fantasy becoming a reality, now all they needed was a dark room with a stage, a pole, and a stereo system. The more she thought about it, the closer to drooling she came. She snapped out of her trance when he touched her shoulder. With a nod, she led him out of the castle and back to the entrance to the underground society. As they made their way to the exit of the cave, they stopped dead in there tracks. There was a group of people blocking the way out. "You really think I'd let you get away that easily, Wesker?" the god awful voice of Chris Redfield taunted. "Chris, always ruining my plans," Wesker growled. "Bag the small one, she's nuts," the younger male ordered. The man on the left aimed a net gun toward her and just as she leaped forward, she was caught in a heavy net and dropped to the floor. The rest of the men began firing at Wesker, distracting him while Chris carried the small yet vicious girl out to his vehicle. Once she was subdued in the back with thick steel bars securing her in place, he climbed into the driver's seat and began speeding away from the scene. She screamed and thrashed against the bars, allowing the beast within to take over. Once Chris arrived at his base, he immediately went to the back of the vehicle and pulled the whole cage out, not wanting to chance the tiny demon inside killing anyone in the compound. "Hey can I get a hand over here," he called. A few men dressed similarly to him came to help lift the cage but were quick to regret the action as she viciously began clawing and biting them on any exposed skin she could find. "Cut it out!" Chris yelled, aiming his gun at her though the bars. She bared her teeth, a feral snarl escaping her open mouth. In the blink of an eye she vanished, engulfed in black smoke. "Shit, shit shit, where'd she go!' Chris cursed, looking around frantically. The cage door swung open suddenly, and Chris knew she was gone. No wonder Wesker wanted her so badly. Luna had made it out of the complex and began running in the direction she thought that they had come from. The sun was bright in the sky and to a normal human it would have been a nice day, but to a vampire it felt like running through a desert in 120 degree weather with a snow suit on. She felt the sun burning away at her exposed skin and knew she needed to find shade soon. Unfortunately for her, the only trees around were too small to provide any protection from the damaging sun. She ran for what seemed like an eternity, knowing it had only been a few hours, she needed to keep moving. If those awful men caught her, she knew they wouldn't feed her and worse yet, she'd be away from Wesker even longer. She felt safe when she was with him, and there was something about him that made her wish she could run faster to get back to him. By the time the sun was setting, her body was exhausted and her skin was drained of life. Finally she collapsed and panted heavily, unable to will her body any further. Wesker had called in a favor as soon as he had dealt with the annoyances. His phone showed a little blue dot on a map, giving him her location. He brushed a bit of dirt off himself then climbed into his Challenger and began speeding toward the blue dot on the map. He drove in silence until he came to the location. He stepped out of the car and gazed in horror at the sight before him. "Oh Luna, what happened?" he whispered as he lifted her seemingly lifeless body off the ground. She gasped and began trying to flail out of his grasp, not knowing who it was."It's me Luna," he murmured, holding her tight to his chest. "Wesker," she cried softly and closed her eyes. He gently laid her across the back seats before climbing in the driver's side and began driving to the new facility. She sighed as unconsciousness swept over her, glad to be back where she belonged. Once they arrived at the compound, he lifted her out of the car and carried her to the lab of the complex and laid her down on one of the tables. When she didn't move, he began to worry and turned to the microphone behind him and called, "I need a guard in the lab," over the intercom, "make that several," he corrected. Four guards came into the lab only to be locked in and bled dry in a large tub. "I hope this works," he thought to himself as he lowered his tiny vampire into the tub. Her skin began regaining its liveliness but her eyes still didn't open. Wesker stepped closer until he was standing over her and leaned on the edges of the tub. Suddenly she sprang up and kissed his perfect lips. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice still a bit raspy. "Feed my dear, please," he spoke softly, his voice tainted with something that sounded like worry. She drank until she could drink no more then turned to her lover and rescuer, kissing him in earnest. He held her close to him, not wanting to let her go for he had become quite fond of her and it seemed she returned his sentiment. "I like you, well I am very fond of you . . ." he tried to say, not wanting to say anything too soon. "Say it," she murmured just centimeters away from his lips. "I love you," he whispered and closed the gap. Her eyes glistened a tiny bit as tears brimmed in them. He pulled away when he felt a drop of moisture touch his cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked almost frantically. "Nothing's wrong, I'm happy," she giggled. He half smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue battling hers for dominance. There was a certain hunger to his kiss that made it so much more delicious. Once they broke the heated kiss, she smiled and caressed the side of his face. "I need a shower badly and you need to join me," She stated and kissed him once more. He nodded and began leading her to what would be their room. Once they were in the bathroom, he pealed his top off then he's bottoms, turning to her to see that she'd done the same. He smiled and turned the water on then pulled her into the shower with him, pressing her back against the wall and planted his lips firmly on hers. The water was hot and felt amazing against Luna's skin. Wesker's lips met hers again, this time with more aggression and hunger. She moaned hungrily into the kiss, as his tongue battled with hers once more. He released her from the kiss and pulled them into the stream of water. With the body wash he had brought with him, he began lathering up her smooth skin. He started at the base of her neck and gently began working his way down to her breasts. His fingers brushed over her nipples, causing her to gasp in excitement. Lowering himself onto one knee, his hands made their way to her hips. She inhaled and was instantly delirious from the intoxicating scent of the body wash that he was using on her. It was the same fragrance as before and no matter how many times she smelled it, it still drove her mad. His hands stopped just shy of her hairless mound, and she bit her lip in anticipation. Those oh-so-perfect lips twitched into an evil smirk as he left her wanting by moving his hands past her delicate flesh without touching it at all. Her body relaxed a bit as he washed her legs. His eyes glowed red as he slowly leaned forward and planted a kiss in her most intimate place. Heat fluttered up to her cheeks as his lips pressed against her sex. "M- more," she moaned softly. "Tsk tsk tsk, is that any way to ask for such things?" He scolded, shaking his head slightly. "Please Sir," she whimpered. "That's better but since you didn't ask properly the first time, I'm going to make you wait," he grinned evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please be patient as I am experiencing some writer's block with this fic, I promise I'll have more up as soon as I can! ~Cheshire**


End file.
